Ghost Project
by AnimeXwolfy
Summary: Imagine a world dominated by Mutated Monstrosities. A world that is quickly being succumbed into the Morbid Species of, something akin to, Demons. It all started with an innocent experiment, or as innocent as it can get; A goal to create the perfect Superhuman... (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE)
1. Summary

_**SUMMARY:**_

Imagine a world dominated by Mutated Monstrosities. A world that is quickly being succumbed into the Morbid Species of, something akin to, Demons.

It all started with an innocent experiment, or as innocent as it can get; A goal to create the perfect Superhuman, in order to aid humankind in its quest to enter a new age of Technological Advancement and Lifestyle.

Well... That had been the plan. But, of course, these type of experiments don't necessarily go as planned, do they? And due to a small, but incredibly fatal mistake, thousands of lives are lost, numerous cities are reduced to mere wastelands and the streets turned into a hunting ground for savage predators.

Now, the remaining Government Agencies make one last desperate attempt of combating the raging Virus; By creating something far more powerful than its predecessor, the Superstrain.

It's a risky attempt and could easily backfire on them, but then again, what was left for them to lose? The human race is slowly going extinct and in their current state, there was nothing else that they could do to combat the spread of the disease.

Various tests have been made, only resulting in the creation of other, more advanced species that sadly, remain ravenous and are difficult to tame. That is, until one individual, a soldier scarred with traumatic experiences and shattered hopes, decides to partake in the on-going experiment. With no chance of success, the results were predictable.

A Total Failure.

The Creation of another mindless killer.

At least, that's what they all thought...


	2. Superstrain

**Wolfy: FREEZE! NOBODY KILL ME! O_O**

**Ryuga: . *sigh***

**Wolfy: I-I'm so s-sorry! I just wanted to you know…**

**Ryuga: Shut up -_-  
>*BEYBLADE AINT MINE!*<strong>

"I can be who you want me to be"

I stared into the steely eyes of the scarred man in front of me, my own orbs cold and devoid of emotion. My words held promise and conviction as I said it.

I held no fear for what was to come, nor did I have any other purpose left in this cursed life of mine. Every single plan, dream and purpose I've held in my life had been obliterated into minuscule shards and trampled on by the raging hordes of Mutated Monstrosities.

Let me start from the beginning. The day that all hell broke loose...

_After the discovery of the outbreak, it already yielded devastating results as it ravaged the city. Government officials were quick to respond, deploying thousands of armed military personnel in a desperate attempt to subdue the Infected._

_But, of course, the 'disease' was quick to propagate. The very moment that the soldiers ventured within the quarantined lab, all hell broke loose as the mutated scientists and lab personnel ambushed the soldiers. Most have died, Some have escaped but are infected. And none have fully survived._

_Once Pandora's Box was opened, there was no known way of successfully closing it. The once-imprisoned personnel escaped the lab and wreaked havoc among the populated streets. It was no surprise that the city was reduced into a desolate area of smoldering flames and roaming predators, once human/animal but now turned into something akin to a demon._

_In the first few days, many citizens had attempted to flee to other area, in hopes of escaping the destruction, but unbeknownst to those who have succeeded, they only contributed to the spread of the dreaded virus._

_Also, in those few days, we've encountered in one of our missions, what we dubbed as, "The Gatekeepers of Hell". This one is what we called as 'Orc' due to its immense size and power._

_As one of the planes sought to depart, it burst forth from the dense forestry, its bulging muscles sickening and the numerous ivory spikes protruding from its body, visibly dangerous and lethal._

_It gave a strangled, animalistic roar that brought all of us dread and stampeded towards the plane. Our bullets were useless against the monstrosity and as it easily lifted it off the ground, we could only watch in absolute horror._

_It slammed the plane against the cold, unforgiving ground, over and over again as we stood there, petrified by the scene unfolding in front of us. The resonating cries of the dying citizens stuck to our minds as it gave another bellowing roar._

_A distant horde's answering call echoed among the tree line and that was enough to leave us petrified. As the plane's fuel leaked unto the blood stained ground, one of our men was brave and stupid enough to try and do something._

_Benkei, I believe his name was._

_The bold fool had enough courage to charge towards the Orc and throw a grenade among the flowing fuel. All of us had barely enough time to react and take cover before the grenade exploded, the whole area being swallowed by flames and debris flying towards us._

_A loud constant buzz invaded my ears, and as my blurred vision started to clear, I took in the still bodies of my dead comrades. It seems that the massive onslaught had yet to finish and in a matter of moments, a horde emerged from the dense tree line surrounding the forestry._

_In those moments, it seems my disoriented mind and exhausted body has had enough. Shadows creeped into my darkening vision, shielding me from what was sure to be a bloody massacre._

_I don't know how I managed to survive nor do I wish to question why. So far, I'm quite content about my current oblivious state of mind. It was that very incident that has brought me into this situation right here..._

The general stared at me, thoroughly analyzing my body language for any possible hints as to what my true intention could be.

I honestly had no real objective, as of now at least. I have long since made the decision of sacrificing myself for the greater good, yet the means of fulfilling my conquest remains a vague mystery, that is, until I caught wind of the experimentation occurring at this very fortress.

" Are you sure about this? Volunteering for this experiment is equivalent to gambling with your own life."

I gave a swift nod, willing to partake in any means necessary, including the life-threatening risks. I briefly glanced at the golden name tag proudly placed on the general's chest. 'Ryusei Hagane'.

"Yes, Sir Hagane."

He gave a sigh, before finally nodding in approval and gesturing for me to follow him.

"Just know this. Out of all the test subjects before you, none have yet to emerge successful against the Superstrain."

I dismissed his warning, only giving him a brief nod. I matched his quick pace, following him towards the lab of the fortress. As we pass by the chambers built exclusively for the numerous failed test subjects, I feel a small pang of concern hit me as I took in at all the grotesque and deformed bodies of both men and women.

I brushed the feeling aside, just in time, as we came face to face with a steel-reinforced door. As we opened it, I was met with the sight of bustling personnel and the dominant scent of various chemicals assaulted my nose.

"Well, are you ready?"

I gave a nod to the man beside me, prepared to face the tests I was sure to engage in

"Then, let us commence."

At his command, two guards appeared right beside me, Twins I presume. Strangely, one was adorned with red clothing while the other with blue. I could only guess that it was their way of identifying which was which.

The two escorted me towards a man with spiky dark hair and sadistic grey eyes. He held a wine glass filled with what appeared to be orange juice, or at least I hoped it WAS juice.

"Hmm. What do we have here? A new test subject? What is your name, boy?"

I glared at what he called me and it seems that only amused him further.

"Ryuga. Ryuga Kishatu."

The man smirked, but said nothing more, and only ushered me towards a room filled with about 10 personnel.

"First, we need to gather information about your vital statistics..."

**=AN HOUR LATER!=**

After they've gathered information on my vital statistics and overall physical performance, I found myself tightly bound to an operating table. The leather straps constricted and felt uncomfortably tight around my wrists and the metal on top, as a safety precaution, did nothing to ease my discomfort.

But, what I felt next was nothing short of excruciating pain.

I felt the needle pierce through my skin, injecting a foreign chemical substance into my bloodstream. I wasn't provided with any sedatives but I can somehow understand why, as I felt the pain ripple through my body from the inside out.

Searing pain surged through my veins and I let out a loud, agonized scream as I'm unable to contain myself any further.

My hands clenched and unclenched simultaneously, trying to grasp anything as I thrashed on the operating table, trying to escape my binds. I felt my body alter in accordance to the Superstrain and within a minute, which felt like hours, later, my whole body went numb.

The once-senseless chatter was now a mere indistinguishable buzz in my ears. Among the buzzing, I heard a loud monotonous beep from my side. I tried turning my head and caught a glimpse of the green flat line on the heart monitor.

I also managed to make out the blurred outlines of the personnel, all moving too fast for me as they were reduced to mere white and blue blurs. Time seemed to slow down in my numb state and the searing pain that coursed through my veins was now only a dull ache.

I dared to close my eyes and found myself reminiscing the memories I possessed. One stood out among the rest. My memory of the very first day of the Outbreak.

The very same day I, Ryuga, lost everything I've ever come to love and sought to protect.

**Wolfy: hehe…**

**Ryuga: ._. Well, damn…**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


End file.
